harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nicolas Flamel
Nicolas Flamels death It is not confirmed that he died in the end of the 1991—1992 school year because Albus Dumbledore said that he had enough Elixir to bring his things in order, but he would die. He can possibly have died 1991—1992 school year, he can also have died later such as 1992—1993 school year, 1993—1994 school year, 1994—1995 school year or later. --Danniesen August 16 2010 16:12 :JKR stated in the Rumours section of her website that "Flamel has now died", and AccioQuote dates that posting as April 2005, so we're certain he died before then. 14:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Meant to ask but just completely forgot. (Preview isn't showing, so I'm not sure if the embed would work, if not, here's the Tweet: https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/827282089342967808) Nicolas Flamel doesn't die in the Potter books. Seriously, read before you burn, it'll make attacking me so much easier. pic.twitter.com/cU8AOMS21F — J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) February 2, 2017 ::So, um, do we take her new''er'' statement (now somewhat old) into account? Technically, she's not exactly contradicting herself, cuz even if Flamel kicked the bucket in the timeframe she originally provided, it still didn't happen "in the books", but I just don't get what she'd benefit from the technicality. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:01, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Age In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) Hermione Granger reads a book about him, she reads that he ''last year celebrated his 665th birthday'' that means he may have turned 666 years old before death. in the book, Harry Potter and the Philosoper's Stone, it says that the book Hermione got her information from was "an enormous old book," so the accuracy of Flamel's age is most likely out of date, so he is probably much older than that when he died. 666? Illuminati confirmed! Lol BlazePlayz (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that really doesn't make much sense, with the book being old and all. Has JKR explicitedly on Pottermore that he was 666 at the time of his death? He would logically be older than that. Lukas Exemplar (talk) 01:44, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that magical books are capable of updating ages in real time, they are magical after all. UchuuEngineer (talk) 20:36, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Also known as... *Nicolas Flamel On the "Also Known As" bit it says "Nicolas Flamel". I suggest we get rid of that as that is his name, not an also known as. I would, but I don't know how to edit info boxes. 18:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki :I've removed the redundant A.K.A. from the infobox. Thanks for pointing it out. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Huh... ? "In his youth, Nicolas attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in the Pyrenees Mountains of France, and it was at Beauxbatons that he met Perenelle, his future wife. It is said that he later funded both the castle and the grounds, and a fountain on the grounds was named after the couple" Okay, is it just me not reading it right, or does the text suggest he attended the school, met his wife there and then founded it afterwards? And how do we know he attended it anyway? Pottermore states that they meet there, it does not confirm that he was schooled there. I think we have to rewrite the entire text passage. Pottermore states that the building of the palace was partially financed by Flamel. This means parts of the palace were build years, possibly centuries, after the school's founding and he helped financing it. (If I understand the text correctly.) And yes, he attended the school, Pottermore calls him an ex-student. --Rodolphus (talk) 18:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Typically, when one meets at a school in their youth, it means they met while at attendence of that school. (And as Rodolphus stated, it explictly calls both Flamels ex-students later on.) And I think you've (both) misread otherwise. It says he funded the school, that is, he provided money for its upkeep, not that he founded it. In fact, it's impossible for Flamel to have founded the school; he was born in the 14th century, but the first Triwizard Tournament, which has always been a championship between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, was in the 13th century. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, that's it! He funded it! Yeah, I thought that seemed a bit strange. Okay, nice to have that sorted out. I apologize for forgetting signing my post... again. :p :Did you find my changes on Karkaroff and Durmstrang just about correct? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli Symbolism about the Nicolas Flamel age Does anyone else see the symbolism between the Nicolas Flamel age (665) and the beast number (666) in the Christian religion? In my interpretation, Nicolas Flamel created something (the Philosopher's Stone) which could bring the beast (Voldemort, the death) back to life. This seems to be similar to the antichrist figure that could bring the devil to Earth. Could this subject be added to "Behind the scenes" topic of text? Andre G. Dias (talk) 20:44, December 15, 2014 (Brazil) Date of death I don't think whe can be sure that he died in c. 1992. Dumbledore said that there was enough elixir for them to finish everything they needed to do. We don't know how long it took them to do that. And we also do not know how regulrly the potion needs to be drunken, and how long one take of potion extends life. All we can say for sure is that he was dead in June 1996 at the end of OP given JKRS statement. Has it ever been stated that they died directly in 1992? If not, I think we should change it back to between 1992 and 1996.--Rodolphus (talk) 20:24, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, I tend to see circa as plus or minus a few years, so that would cover the same range. If you prefer Between 1992 and 1996, that's fine by me (and a bit more specific), but it should also be added to Perenelle Flamel's page for consistency IMO. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:47, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Beauxbatons meeting not possible As far as we're aware, Beauxbatons has seven years of schooling too. Flamel, born in 1327, would have already graduated when Perenelle started as he's seven years older than her, i.e. the seven Beauxbatons years that they are supposed to have met in... making it impossible for them to have met at all. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:06, January 6, 2017 (UTC) As far as I am aware, the number of years at Beauxbatons is never stated. The only time I can think of is when Harry thinks Fleur and the other champions have three more years of experience. And these are Harry's thoughts. He was wrong about Cedric, who was in his sixth year and had only two more years, so her may have been wrong about Fleur as well. It seems that Beauxbatons has more years than Hogwarts and starts at a younger age, given Gabrielle is seen with a school uniform and was able to control her magic with a wand. (In the films and LEGO hp, at least) Even of Beauxbatons only has seven years, it is possible that Nicolas needed to repeat a year.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:08, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Let's say, for simplicity's sake, that Nicolas was born in 1327 and Perenelle in 1334 (dropping the "circas" for easier calculations). :Assuming the "born before September" rule applies to Beauxbatons, we'd have the following four scenarios: :*'Both born before September': we'd have Nicolas attending the school from the 1338-1339 school year till the 1345-1346 school year. Perenelle would have attended from the 1345-1346 school year till the 1352-1353 school year. Their schooling would've overlapped during the 1345-1346 school year (Nicolas's last and Perenelle's first year there) :*'Both born after September': Nicolas would attend from 1339-1340 to 1346-1347 and Perenelle from 1346-1347 till 1353-1354. Their years would, again, overlap on Nicholas's last and Perenelle's first year at the school (1346-1347) :*'Nicolas born after September, Perenelle born before September': Nicolas would have been there from the 1339-1340 to the 1346-1347 school years. Perenelle would from the 1345-1346 school year till the 1352-1353 school year. Their years there would've overlapped in Nicolas's final two years, and in Perenelle's first two years (i.e. 1345-1346 and 1346-1347) :*'Nicolas born before September, Perenelle born after September': Nicolas would have attended from the 1338-1339 school year till the 1345-1346 school year. Perenelle would be there from 1346-1347 till 1353-1354. This is the only scenario in which their schooling there would not overlap, in normal circumstances. :Of course, the above reasoning is only valid if one considers there are seven years at Beauxbatons, a concern already expressed by Rodolphus above. I'm not sure we can state that with absolute certainty. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:40, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::So, shall we add into the article that both are likely September births, assuming there are seven years of course? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:47, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Not at all. Any of the three possibilities are equally likely, meaning that the both of them could, literally, have been born on any single month. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:55, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind. I quit. Sometimes I wonder why I bother...--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:58, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Perhaps it would help if you could you explain your reasoning for saying that? Saying that both are likely September births is not something that can be deduced from my reasoning above, at all. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:15, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :*'Nicolas born before September, Perenelle born after September': Nicolas would have attended from the 1338-1339 school year till the 1345-1346 school year. Perenelle would be there from 1346-1347 till 1353-1354. This is the only scenario in which their schooling there would not overlap, in normal circumstances. <--- your words. Born around September -- we can't be any more specific than that -- is the only way their schooling can overlap. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 19:21, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Again, this is based on seven years of schooling and a 1 September start, neither of which are established as a fact for Beauxbatons. As Rodolphus pointed out there is even evidence against the seven-year schooling given Gabrielle is "no older than eight", but wearing Beauxbaton's robes in (and a wand in ), so perhaps Beauxbatons starts day school like Mahoutokoro School of Magic at a younger age and Nicolas and Perenelle could have still met given their age difference? All the math you are doing is based on assumptions that may or may not be true. --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:37, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Edit conflict: The thing is, that's not at all what that means. If Nicolas was born in December 1327 and Perenelle in January 1334, their schooling would overlap and their birthdays would be nowhere near September. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:38, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::And precisely, Ironyak1. I put that caveat in my reasoning above. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:39, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I really do wonder why I even bother on this wiki? I never seem to get anything right... --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 19:41, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Birth not circa 1327 The page says his birth is "c. 1327" which is factually false. Circa means "around, about, near, approximately" etc, and there is no evidence to support this. We know that an old book (as of 1992) said he was 665. Given that Hogwarts undoubtedly keeps library books for centuries, he could have been born any time in the 1000 years leading up to 1327. The page should be changed to reflect only what we actually know, which is that he was born "before 1327" Squrrl (talk) 02:39, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed - that is much better wording so feel free to change it. --Ironyak1 (talk) 03:50, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Based on a True Story? I'm surprised no one has mentioned that Nicolas Flamel was based on a real person. Flamel was a Parisian scrivener (writer) and manuscript-seller who was also known to be a generous philanthropist. Flamel was later promoted by 17th-century book publishers as an alchemist. :The real-life Flamel is mentioned in the "behind the scenes" section. -- Saxon 17:20, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Nicolas Flamel - Santa Claus Since people are getting ready for Christmas (and Halloween), I might as well spread this theory along. There’aps a theory stating that Flamel is Santa Claus. The evidence is mind-blowing: * Santa’s helpers - house elfs * Ruldolph - Patronus * Going down the chimney - Floo Powder * Immortality- Philosopher’s Stone * Giving out gifts being expensive - Uses gold from the Philosopher’s Stone or Transfigures coal into gifts *If a child sees him, he Obliviates them. * Mysterious presents in the house - Confudus or False Memory Charm * Uses an Extension Charm in sack * How he delivers presents in 1 night - Uses a Time Turner. Beverlyjones (talk) 19:00, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Horrible editing on the page. Can someone clean up the page? It looks like someone (like me, but it was not me.) who doesn't know how to do articles came in and added several sections. Pauldarklord (talk) 15:59, November 13, 2018 (UTC) > Also, they've added the section of being spotted in Parisian Opera House to his history as if it's canon. I presume that it's not? Pauldarklord (talk) 16:01, November 13, 2018 (UTC) That was me. I've worked on this wiki for many years and know about he sections, but English not my native lanuage. I've tried my very best. Sorry. The part on the parisian opera House is taken from an early draft of the first book, and this detail should be canon as far I know, as the book itself never said it didn't ppen. It is sourced. Other cahracters from early notes, such as the original 40, are also canon if the book itself doesn't contradict it. --Rodolphus (talk) 16:08, November 13, 2018 (UTC) COG Do we have enough information to add Personality and physical appearance sections? How does JKR describe him in the screenplay?--Rodolphus (talk) 13:13, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Physial appearance? Depends, I don't remember if we agreed not to base them on actor appearances in these new movies? But - personality? Absolutely. Or that is - I would say so. I based the personality section on how welcoming and personable he was towards Newt and Jacob, the fact that yes, it takes courage to put yourself at risk to help other people, unless you are, you know, close family like parents protecting a child from a dangerous animal or something, and does it without a second thought. Flamel, however, just met them, so he was motivated by the encouragement that there were other people who had faith in him, and a sense of integrity that was such a prominent part of his personality that yes, he did leave to save them. His appearance in the movie was short-lived, but not without content, and all I did was describing what I saw in the movie/read in the script in such a way that it didn't look like something found on the back of a cereal box. ^^' Maester Martin (talk) 13:37, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Counteracting Grindelwald's attack on Paris The phrase used when referring to Grindlewald's attack swtiches from "Fiendfyre" to "blue flame" in the page, but I'm not sure that Fiendfyre is what it should be used to refer to it. Would it make more sense to use the phrase "blue fire" or "blue flames" until a time when more clarification is provided? Dlaceyfan (talk) 03:12, November 30, 2018 (UTC)